Peppermint, Vanilla, and Jasmine
by Ramenette
Summary: She phases through you and the floor, and you sit up in disbelief. Your lips are still tingling. The taste of peppermint still lingers in your mouth, and her smell of vanilla and jasmine still haunts the air." Kurtty Kurt/Kitty


"Vat are you doing," you ask her.

She's sitting upside down on the couch, her legs dangling over the back of it. Her hair, which was usually in a ponytail, is loosely framing her face. The remote is resting idly in her hand as she flips the channels, never quite deciding between two movies.

Her warm, brown eyes flicker in your direction for a moment before turning back to the screen, "Trying to find something to watch. Jean and Scott were getting a little too- err, _cozy_ upstairs."

You try to stifle the laughter threatening to erupt, "Vell, I'm sorry you had to zee that."

"You're telling me," she groans.

You make your way to the couch and sit down next to her. She adjusts her position so she's sitting properly next to you.

"I'm trying to decide between two movies. They're both romance movies," you cringe at her statement, and she giggles at you, "One is about a girl who falls in love with this really bad-ass guy despite what her best friends tell her. The other is where a girl falls in love with her best friend. You pick."

You bite your lip and contemplate your choices. They're both overly used clichés, but you decide on the second one.

"Ze one vis ze girl and her best friend. I'm sick of watching girl get hurt by bad boys," you say, trying to see if she catches your hint.

She snorts, "Me too. It always ends badly for the girl in the end."

You inwardly cringe; she doesn't notice that her life is just like the first movie option.

"Keety, how is Lance? You haven't talked to him in a vile," you ask hesitantly.

Her smile falters, "I haven't talked to him in a while because I think we're over. For good this time. We got into another fight about how he treats you guys, and I just lost it. Besides, he gets jealous, like, way too easily. I couldn't even mention your name without him getting mad."

"Vat a jerk. You deserve much better, Keety," you say, trying to keep from grinning.

You shouldn't be happy that Kitty isn't happy, but you can't help it. Lance may finally be out of the picture.

"I guess," she sighs.

You both sit in silence for a few moments and watch the movie. There is a comfortable quietness between you. Neither of you feel the need to say anything.

"Kurt," she says almost inaudibly, "will you always be there for me?"

You wrap an arm around her shoulders to reassure her (at least that's what you tell yourself), and she nestles herself into your chest, "Alvays, Katzchen. I promise."

"Good. I'm sick of jerky guys. Life would be much easier if most guys were like you, Fuzzy."

And you heart soars at the comment. You finally take notice of the rate at which your heart is pounding. The smell of vanilla and jasmine reaches your nose, and you know it's what _she _smells like, so you drink in the scent as much as you can.

"Nein, Katzchen. Then, you vould never have a romantic relationship vis anyone," you chuckle, feeling the bitter disappointment in your words.

Her gaze shifts from the television to you, and she speaks her next words slowly and precisely, "It doesn't have to be that way."

Your heart speeds faster (you didn't know it was possible), and you continue to stare at the screen. Watching the girl finally kiss her best friend seems more interesting that actually facing Kitty.

"Vat are you saying, Katzchen," you asked, almost afraid of her response.

She takes a deep breath, "We don't have to just stay best friends, Kurt. I'm not sure if that's enough for me anymore."

And before you can say a word, she grabs your face and kisses you. The feeling of her lips crash against your own sends tingles of pleasure throughout your body. You feel one of her hands work its way through your hair, and you wrap your arms around her lithe waist.

She pushes you to lie on the couch, and she straddles you, her lips never leaving your own. Your tail works its way around her, pulling her closer to you. The kiss deepens, and you note that she tastes like peppermint.

Then her eyes snap open, and she breaks the kiss, looking terrified.

"I-I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't play with your emotions like that. I know that you used to like me, and you're trying to get over me. I shouldn't have done that; I shouldn't have burdened you with my own feeling. I have to go."

She phases through you and the floor, and you sit up in disbelief. Your lips are still tingling. The taste of peppermint still lingers in your mouth, and her smell of vanilla and jasmine still haunts the air.

You act on instinct, and before your mind realizes what your doing, you teleport to the floor below the room you were just in. You stand in front of the door, and you notice her eyes widen at your unexpected appearance.

"K-Kurt! Listen, I'm really sorry, and-"

But you cut her off, "Now, Keety, you listen."

You meet her, and hold her close, your tail wrapping around her waist.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for zat."

She looks at you wide-eyed, "You're not angry?"

You laugh, "Not at all. In fact, I'm feeling quite the opposite."

She grins broadly and pulls you into another kiss.

And you're happy because you can taste the peppermint and smell the vanilla and jasmine again.

* * *

This oneshot makes me happy. I like writing from Kurt's perspective. And in second person. Except more soon (maybe even some Jott and Romy). I think that I've been bit by the Kurtty bug. Review pleeeeeeease.

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, and it really bothers me.**


End file.
